


It's always been just him and me together

by waterleveldropping



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Gentle Sex, Post-Game, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterleveldropping/pseuds/waterleveldropping
Summary: “I've made quite the mess of you, haven’t I?” Byleth spoke through a grin.“Please, I can take so much more and you know it.”





	It's always been just him and me together

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to love and appreciate claude with everything in me so heres byleth making sure he gets his pussy ate regularly

To say Byleth adored her husband more than anything would be an understatement. 

She loved his overgrown stubble, not quite a beard, the way it tickled her when they kissed and the way it grazed her thighs when he was between her legs. His stomach, now softened and plump from the years of peace and Byleth’s own home cooking- just as a husband should be. She loved his hands, nimble from years of pulling back arrows, yet soft and gentle when they grazed her warm skin and tenderest of parts. The scars on his chest she’d run her fingers over lovingly, his neck, his most sensitive part, speckled with hickies and gentle bite-marks. 

Her love for Claude was bigger than the expanse of Fódlan’s vast forests, The Almyrian planes, the deepest oceans connecting Brigid and Dagda, it spanned the whole continent they had helped unite and went far beyond.

And sometimes, just sometimes, Byleth wanted to take that beloved husband of hers, pin his arms down, and fuck him like his life depended on it. 

Claude moaned now, Byleth’s head nestled in the crook of his neck, her lips sucking deep hickies into his skin, her leg between his thighs, pressing up into him. She could feel how wet he was through his underwear. 

“Byleth- Byleth- Sweetheart-” His words came out between pants and gasps and whimpers. Byleth pressed her knee deep into him as she worked his neck, reveling in every plea that spilled from his lips. 

“You’re wonderful.. So wet and ready just from my words...” She pulled away from his neck, propping herself up on her elbows as she pushed aside the hair sticking to her husband’s face. Claude was a wreck, shining with sweat, face flushed, lips swollen and parted. 

“I've made quite the mess of you haven’t I?” Byleth spoke through a grin. 

“Please, I can take so much more and you know it.” 

Cocky as ever. Well, if he insisted, she had no choice but to oblige. Byleth pressed a kiss to his lips before moving to kiss down his body, slowly, teasing his chest, her hands squeezing at his thighs. She pressed her fingers into him through his underwear a few times to tease him, before stripping him of them completely. 

“So perfect, so good for me Claude…” Byleth cooed.

“Nothing less than perfect for you..” 

Her mouth moved to biting into his thighs, marking him up as her fingers worked their way into him. She knew his thighs were sensitive, she was always sure to spend plenty of time to give them the attention they needed. 

Above her, Claude had moved to moaning a messy symphony of her name, ‘please’, ‘right there’ and sometimes even ‘professor’. 

The first time the old title had slipped out, she had been fucking him over a desk, rough as he had asked. For as embarrassed as Claude seemed about it, it didn’t phase Byleth. In the back of her mind, she had figured. It wasn’t nearly as bad as Claude seemed to believe. She encouraged it, it was adorable that he still clung to it after all these years. 

Byleth moved off of his thighs now, admiring her hard work. She had left such dark marks, and it made the pit of her stomach feel warm in a special way. That _ she _ was the only one who would ever see them, see Claude von Reigan like _ this _. 

Playfully, she pressed his thighs to the side of her face as she rested her head just below his stomach. “Tell me, Claude, how much do you want it?” Her words teased, but she was too tired from the day’s work to actually get mean.

“Ah, pretty bad…” Claude panted, smirking despite his situation.

Byleth’s hand moved to thumb at her husband’s clit teasingly. “You can do better than that, tell me what you want.” 

“S-Shit- I want you to eat me out, I want to feel your fingers pressing into me while you suck me off, ah..”

She hummed in response, not moving.

“Fuck me, fuck me like only you can, please, _ please _ Byleth.” 

“Very good boy.” Byleth gave a genuine smile before she dipped her head down between his thighs. 

Not to brag, but she knew her husband pretty well. She knew how he liked to have his pussy eaten out, for one. Her tongue moved between sucking at his clit to pressing inside of him, tasting all of him. His moans and whimpers were like musical cues to her at this point, they knew each other so well, for so long now, she wanted to make him feel _ this _good every day for the rest of their lives, she loved him, she loved him- 

“Byleth! Byleth, ah, ah- I love you, I-!” 

She smiled, her mouth still on him, as he tightened around her fingers, arching his back up as he came. 

Claude was in a haze as she untied his hands, praised him through kisses, cleaned him up gently.

Basking in the afterglow, she pet his hair and kissed him, holding him safe in her arms. He was perfect, she was so lucky, they had been through so very much together, and she loved her husband more than anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> byleth, as she pegs claude: so blessed. so moved. so grateful. cant believe this is my life. never going to take this for granted.
> 
> title from me and my husband by mitski


End file.
